I'll Never Let You Go
by Meiousei Dark
Summary: Hiro is busy preparing for the showcase while also helping his aunt in the café, but life changes when he keeps having nightmares about a fire and a voice telling him to keep holding on to his brother and to never let him go because once he does he will never return. Now with Hiro clinging onto his brother for dear life, can he save him from something the nightmares may foretell?
1. One: A Gift For Nii-chan

_Ichi: Nii-chan e no okurimono_

One: A Gift for Nii-chan

It was a considerably normal day in the huge town known as San Fransokyo. The streets were filled with people and were crowded as always. San Fransokyo was a hybrid crossover city between San Francisco and Tokyo, with many Japanese themed buildings filling the town.

Walking down the streets of the hybrid city was a boy with a fluffy bird's nest of hair and his signature outfit. Hiro Hamada was currently on a secret mission that he swore he wouldn't tell anyone about, especially not his older brother, Tadashi.

Just recently, Tadashi had taken him on a tour of his college, The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, or SFIT, where he met some of his brother's friends and their awesome inventions. It was also the first time he was introduced to Tadashi's newest and coolest creation, Baymax, a healthcare robot programed to take care of the sick and injured.

Hiro was awed by everything he saw, and immediately decided he wanted to attend SFIT. And of course he wouldn't even want to attend SFIT in the first place if it hadn't been for his brother pushing him to do so. And that's what set him out on his current mission. He turned the corner of the block and opened the door to a shop that sold robot parts.

He was a regular there, so he knew where everything was and what parts to get for what robot. Usually the reason he would mostly go there was to find parts for new battle bots, but now that he found SFIT, he decided to put bot fighting behind him. Aside from finding parts for his showcase project, he also needed some parts for something else he was working on.

He started searching down one of the aisles for the right kind of circuitry, and then he started searching down another aisle for some metal that he could use. He was able to memorize every single detail from the blueprints he made for this project so he knew exactly what he needed. He had most of the parts, but he just needed the last few to get his project to work properly.

He walked up to the front counter and paid for the parts with fairly earned (sort of) bot fighting money. He walked out the door of the store and started walking back to his aunt's café. Hiro had confidence that this project would serve its intended purpose, and he smiled as he thought of what that purpose was.

* * *

Hiro happily strolled inside through the doors of the Lucky Cat café with a confident gap toothed smile and robot parts in a bag. He walked behind the counter past his Aunt Cass, who was too busy taking orders at the moment to acknowledge the young prodigy.

He happily walked up the stairs that led to the second floor of the building and trotted down the long hallway until he ended up in front of his room. He opened the door, only to see his brother sitting on his bed behind the paper screen reading some of his college books. The older brother looked up from his book to see his brother standing in the doorway with a huge smile and a shopping bag at his side.

"Watcha got there, knucklehead? Are those parts for the showcase?"

Hiros smile never faded. "You'll just have to wait and find out." Hiro started walking over to his bed.

"So, are you nervous about the showcase?" the oldest asked.

Hiro scoffed. "Me. Nervous. What are you talking about?"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Don't get cocky now, otouto. That won't get you into SFIT."

"You mean nerd school?"

"Can't you for once just call it by its given name?"

"Nope."

Tadashi playfully rolled his eyes and then stood up from his bed. "Well, I've gotta get going. There are some things I still need to do with Baymax." Hiro frowned. "But nii-chan, it's Friday." "Relax knucklehead, I'll be back by dinner." Hiro sighed. "Okay fine, but if you're not back by dinner, than I'm gonna eat all your food, with Mochis help of course."

Tadashi smiled. "Okay, see you later otouto." And with that Tadashi left the room and was off to nerd school. Hiro was secretly glad that Tadashi was leaving for a little while. That meant that he could proceed with his secret mission without him interrupting and finding out what he was doing before it was ready. The young prodigy slipped out of his room, down the stairs that led into the café and down the stairs into the garage, where he could work on his projects in peace.

He pulled out a box that looked kind of old out from under a bunch of other old boxes. The reason he put the project in a box that seemingly had a bunch of old things inside it, is so that no one would even think twice about looking inside, thus being the perfect hiding spot for the project. He removed the project from the inside of the box and placed on the work table. It looked to be some sort of metal box.

Hiro has had some setbacks on the project before, and he knew that if he wanted to get this project done by tomorrow and start on his showcase project, then he would have to be up all night finishing it, because for Tadashi, it was worth it.

* * *

The young genius glanced at the clock.

11:59.

Almost midnight.

Hiro would soon be finished with the project, but he still needed some time.

"Hiro?"

The prodigy was startled by the voice. He let out a yelp and immediately covered his project with a small sheet and turned to face his older brother with a seemingly normal smile on his face. This of course, caused Tadashi to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Hiro, what are you hiding?"

The boy continued to smile like there was nothing wrong. "What could possibly make you think I'm hiding something?"

"Uh, the fact that you just screamed like a little girl and hid that thing under a sheet."

Hiro pouted. "I did not scream like a little girl."

Tadashi had a wide grin on his face. "Yeah you did, I just heard you."

Hiro still stayed in a pouting position. "Not funny, Nii-chan."

Tadashi smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Hey, don't go touching my hair." The younger Hamada tried to remove his brother's hand, but it just couldn't be done. Tadashi was just too insistent on messing with his little brother.

Once his hand was removed, Tadashi scooped Hiro up in his arms and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Eww Tadashi, gross."

The boy rubbed the kiss off of his cheek and rubbed it onto Tadashi's shirt. The older Hamada laughed and set his brother back down. "I just came down here to see how you were doing." Hiro pouted. "I was doing just fine until you showed up with your wet kisses."

Tadashi's smile couldn't be any bigger. "Well as long as you're doing alright, I guess I'll just leave you to it." Hiro smiled a bit nervously. "Yeah, just, leave me to it." Tadashi smiled as he walked up the stairs.

"See you later, otouto." As soon as Tadashi completely left, Hiro let out a sigh that he had been holding in. Trying to hide something from his nii-chan was exhausting. Hiro took off the sheet that was covering the box and began to work on it again.

* * *

"Hey. Hey, Tadashi. Hey Tada-nii, wake up."

The older boy was barley waking up one Saturday morning. He struggled to open his eyes, but when he got them to open completely, the first thing he saw was his fourteen year old otouto's huge gap toothed grin.

"Hiro?"

"Hey Tadashi, wake up, I have something to show you."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up." The older Hamada put his feet on the floor and stretched his arms out with a huge yawn. "Just let me get some of Aunt Cass's coffee and I'll see what you have to show me." The young genius smiled smugly and held a cup in front of the older brother. "I already made you one, because trust me, your gonna want to be awake for this."

The older Hamada slowly drank the coffee, trying to wake himself up. After he was awakened a little, Tadashi spoke. "Okay, what do you want to show me?" Hiro's smug smile was still on his face. The young boy held out nicely rapped box with a card that read: _For Tada-nii_.

Tadashi looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Is this a prank? Is something going to jump out at me when I open this?"

"Of course not, what do you think this is, The Boy who cried Wolf?"

"No, it's more like the boy who cried 'It's not a prank, I promise.'"

"Just open the box."

"Okay, but if it's a prank, I'm hunting you down."

The older Hamada removed the lid of the box and pulled out what was inside. He pulled out a nicely made red metal box with a screen attached to one of the sides. "If you don't mind me asking, what does it do?" Hiro smug smile only seemed to grow. "Glad you asked, Onii-chan."

The child genius took the box and faced the screen toward him. "See this?" Hiro asked, pointing at a small vent on the top of the box. "Well, just type a phrase on this touchscreen I installed, and…" Hiro punched in a phrase on the screen and then hit the send button. Out of the vent on top, came some smoke. The smoke hovered in the area above the box and started to form words.

The smoke was done transforming and easily spelled out: _Thank you, Tadashi_.

"Thank me? For what?" Hiros smug smile turned into a nervous one.

"You know, for pushing me to attend SFIT…and for always being there for me…and for being my big brother."

Tadashi had a genuine smile plastered on his face. "Thank you otouto, I love it." The older Hamada pulled his brother into a hug and let his head rest up against his chest. Surprisingly Hiro didn't object. He put his arms around his older brother and returned the hug. The embrace went on for a while, until Hiros arms slowly began to slip off of his brothers back.

Tadashi looked back at Hiro and realized that he had fallen asleep. Hiro had been up all night making it, Tadashi realized. He scooped his brother up and carried him over to his bed, where he tucked him underneath the blankets.

"Get some sleep, knucklehead."

The older Hamada kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his wild hair. As Tadashi lifted his hand, he heard his brother mumble in his sleep.

"No….touch…..hair."

Tadashi smiled. "Sleep well, otouto."


	2. Two: Baymax Comes For A Visit

_Ni: Beiimakusu wa homon no tame ni kuru_

Two: Baymax comes for a visit

Hiro woke up late one afternoon after he presented his gift to his older brother. The young prodigy opened his eyes and found that the room was empty. He looked at the clock which read 1:40. "When did I fall asleep?" Hiro remembered the events of earlier in the day, when Tadashi pulled him in for a hug and due to Tadashi's warmth, Hiro finally reached his breaking point and drifted off to sleep. When he was younger, he used to sleep in his brothers bed all the time after he had nightmares, but as he grew older, he didn't really do it much anymore.

The other side of the room was empty meaning that Tadashi must have left to go somewhere. Hiro got up out of bed and left the room. He walked into the kitchen where he saw his brother standing next to the fridge and eating a sandwich he had prepared for his lunch break.

"Hey knucklehead, glad to see you're finally awake."

"Well, what did you expect? I was up all night working on that machine for you."

"I know, I showed it to Aunt Cass and she was impressed."

Hiro smiled in victory. "Everyone is impressed when they see my awesome inventions." And with that boastful remark, Tadashi scooped his brother up, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"This is what I get for doing something nice isn't it?" Hiro mumbled sarcastically, squished by the tight hug.

"No, that it what you get for being cocky, and also because I love you." Tadashi sat his brother back on the ground. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too." Hiro could feel his hair being messed with as he tried to bat the hand away.

"That reminds me, I have to go down to the lab and pick up Baymax."

"Wait, you mean you're bringing him here? Won't Aunt Cass freak?"

"Nah, she'll love him."

"Okay, but if she freaks out than you owe me ten bucks."

"Deal."

The brothers shook hands, immortalizing the deal. "Would you mind helping Aunt Cass in the café while I'm gone?" "Sure thing." Hiro turned to leave the room, but he had one tiny little problem.

"Uh, Tadashi, could you let me go?"

The older Hamada got down on his knees and was hugging his brother from behind, much to the younger Hamada's annoyance. "I don't know what you're talking about, otouto." Hiro groaned in annoyance.

"Tadashi, come on, we both have places to be right now."

"What, I can't just have one little hug?"

"No, no you cannot, now let's go."

Tadashi took a couple of seconds to think it over. "Alright, I'll let you go this once." Hiro was relieved as his brother let him free from his grasp. The two went downstairs into the café where Hiro started working and Tadashi left to pick up his project.

* * *

Later in the evening after the last few customers had left, Hiro and Cass spent some time cleaning off tables and sweeping the floor. As the door to the café opened, a bell rang signaling that someone had just walked inside. Tadashi was pulling with him, a red metal suitcase with strange looking eyes peeking out the front.

"Where have you been?" Hiro playfully scolded "Your late mister, now go to your room because your grounded."

Tadashi smiled at his brother's playful attempt. "Fine, but if I'm grounded, I'm taking you with me." Aunt Cass smiled as she watched Tadashi ruffle Hiros hair. The older boy turned to acknowledge his aunt.

"Hey Aunt Cass, I have something here to show you."

"Oh is that the project you've been working on?"

"Yup, it's definitely gonna help a lot of people." Tadashi placed the suitcase on the ground in front of his aunt so the two were face to face with each other. "What exactly is it?" Cass asked her nephew. To answer that question, Tadashi uttered one simple word. "Ow."

The suit case started deflating and out of it inflated a big white robot with a round body, stubby legs and arms, and a face that consisted of two dots connected by a line. Aunt case stared at the robot in awe. It did a cute little wave and spoke. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was awoken to the sound of distress."

Cass could only continue to stare at the puffy white marshmallow robot standing before her. The boys were eagerly waiting for a reaction from their aunt. A small smile started to form on her face and it soon turned into a wide grin.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Aunt Cass immediately went in and hugged the robot. "He's just so squishy and adorable."

"My squishy and adorable design makes me capable of being a better healthcare companion." She turned to her oldest nephew. "You made this?" Tadashi nodded. "Yup." "It's impressive and so adorable." Cass looked at her oldest nephew with puppy dog eyes. "Can we keep him? Please please please can we keep him?"

Tadashi laughed at her begging. "Of course Aunt Cass, he's gonna stay here for a while." She looked at her nephew with a huge smile. "Yay!" The robot patted her on the head. "You have been a good girl, here, have a lollipop." The marshmallow pulled out an orange lollipop and gave it to her. "My favorite, thanks Baymax." Tadashi smiled and intervened.

"Baymax's scanners are able to give him information about the people he scans such as, what the problem is, whether or not someone is allergic to something, how someone is feeling and so on and so forth." The oldest nephew pointed to a circle on Baymax's heart area. "See this?" Tadashi pressed the circle and it opened up to reveal a single green chip and a bunch of empty slots. "This chip is everything Baymax is and it has over ten thousand medical procedures on it."

"Wow Tadashi, that is very impressive, I am so proud of you." Hiro leaned on Baymax as he continued for his brother. "He also has hyper spectral cameras, vinyl material, and a titanium skeleton."

"Wow, he has all that? This really is one impressive robot, Tadashi." The older brother poked Hiro with his shoulder and smiled. "Alright well, we'd better go show Baymax what room he'll be staying in." Aunt Cass sighed. "Oh, alright. Last hug?" Both nephews opened their arms waiting for a hug, but then realized she was talking about Baymax as she gave a hug to the squishy robot.

"Uh, Aunt Cass." She looked up from Baymax and saw that her nephews had their arms extended toward her. "Oh boys, come here." She pulled them into a very tight hug that was hard to escape from.

"Aunt Cass…can't…breath." Cass let the boys free and watched as they caught their breaths. "Well, come on buddy." Hiro tugged one of Baymax's inflated arms and lead him up the stairs and Tadashi followed.

* * *

Hiro opened the door that contained their room on the other side. He managed to pull the marshmallow robot through the door and inside the room divided by a paper screen. "Well buddy, what do you think?" Baymax took a second to look at Tadashi's neat, clean and organized side of the room and then at Hiro's messy, disorganized, cluttered side of the room. Then he spoke.

"I highly advise that you clean your room."

Tadashi could do nothing but laugh. "I tried to tell him Baymax." Hiro pouted.

"Not funny, I just have a lot of stuff going on over on my side."

"So you don't have any time to just clean up your side?"

"Hey, I'm very busy, I don't have time to clean my side of the room."

The older Hamada put a hand on his brother's hair and started ruffling it. "No. Bad Tadashi. Bad. No touching my hair or else you'll ruin it."

"There is no way that I could ruin that bird's nest more than it already is."

"Hey I like my hair this way." Hiro paused when he felt a vinyl arm touch his head. He looked up at Baymax with confusion.

"Your hair is like a fluffy wild animal."

Tadashi laughed even harder. "Nii-chan, that's not funny."

"Of course it's funny. Baymax is right, your hair really does look like a fluffy wild animal."

Hiro closed his eyes and pouted. "Oh come on Hiro, don't be like that." Tadashi still couldn't stifle his laughter.

"Not until you apologize." Tadashi did his best to stop laughing. He grabbed Hiro from behind and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Hiro." The young prodigy opened his eyes. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me." Hiro had realized too late that he was caught in his brothers hug trap.

"Tadashi, please let me go."

"Nope, never. I'm never letting you go as long as I live."

"I understand that, but what I mean is, can you please let me out of this hug." Tadashi responded by pulling Hiro in tighter.

"Tadashi, come on, this is getting old, and it's very frustrating." Tadashi smiled as his eyes were closed and he continued to embrace his brother. "I know, otouto." Hiro sighed. "Unbelievable."

The young genius turned and rested his head on his brother's chest. "Well, I guess I'm sleeping with you tonight."

An idea slipped inside Tadashi's head. "Okay." He scooped up his little brother and walked over to his bed.

"I was just kidding! Tadashi, stop!"

The older Hamada threw his brother down on the bed, where he flopped around, trying to sit upright. "What was that for?!"

"You said you were gonna sleep with me tonight."

"I didn't actually mean it!"

"Too bad. You said you were gonna sleep with me and now you are."

"Come on Tadashi, I haven't done that in years."

"So why not now?"

Hiro sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this fight. "Okay fine, let's just get this over with it." Hiro snuggled underneath the blankets. Tadashi smiled and turned to Baymax, who had been watching the whole scene. "Good night Baymax, see you in the morning."

"Good night Tadashi. Good night Hiro." With that, the robot stepped onto his charging station and deactivated. Tadashi turned off the lights and got into bed with his brother. Hiro had his eyes closed, hoping to just get it over and done with already.

"Come on Hiro, what's wrong?" The boy continued to pout while trying to fall asleep. "Okay then, good night, I'll see you in the morning." Tadashi planted a kiss on his brother's forehead, and he surprisingly didn't react. The two nodded off and fell asleep, not to be awakened till morning. _  
_


	3. Three: Strange Masked Figure

_San: Kimyona masuku sa reta zu_

Three: Strange Masked Figure

Light peaked in through the window of the Hamada brother's room, signaling that it was time for them to wake up. Hiro's eyes opened and closed and repeated as he tried opening his eyes to awaken himself and get started on the day.

The first thing he saw when he got his eyes to stay open was the color grey. He had just remembered what happened the night before as he was face to face with his brother's grey shirt.

Then he realized something.

Sometime in the night, Hiro had cuddled up to his brother's chest like he used to do when he was little.

This was so embarrassing. If Tadashi caught him in that position, he would never hear the end of it. The young prodigy started scooting away from his brother only to realize that he had scooted to far over and fell off the other side of the bed and landed with a _thud_. He didn't dare say 'ow' in fear of alerting Baymax and waking Tadashi up.

He was just lucky that Tadashi's side was always clean and that he didn't fall on anything pointy or back breaking. Hiro looked up on the bed to see his brother still asleep.

He sighed in relief, but instead of standing up, the genius got on all fours and crawled out from behind and around to Tadashi's side, where he reached upward for a cough drop off of his brothers night stand. He just liked eating cough drops even if he didn't need them.

"Well, now that I've gotten out of that embarrassing situation."

Hiro stood to triumphantly make his exit, but not before he felt a couple of arms wrap themselves around him.

"Oh no." The boy turned to see his brother's arms around him and his brother with a content smile on his face. "Ugh, seriously Tadashi?" He had to whisper or else risk waking his older brother up. "Ugh, this is really annoying."

He tried squirming from his brother's grip, but even when he was asleep, he was too strong for Hiro. He looked back and saw that Tadashi's smile had turned into a smirk.

"Ugh, come on, Tadashi, I have to go now."

He continued to struggle and evade his brother's grasp and he was still trying really hard to do so.

"But I don't want you to leave."

Hiro froze and stopped trying to evade his brother's grasp. He turned and saw the smirk still present and his brother's eyes slowly open. That's when Hiro realized.

"You were awake this whole time, weren't you?"

Tadashi's smirk spread even wider. Hiro groaned in frustration, knowing he wasn't going to win this. "Okay fine, move over." Tadashi moved over to the other side of his bed and let Hiro on. The older Hamada pulled his younger brother into his chest.

"Nii-chan?"

"Yeah Otouto?"

"Never do this again."

Tadashi smiled. "I can't make any promises."

* * *

The Lucky Cat café was closed on Sundays, so that meant that the two brothers could do whatever they wanted on their day off. Hiro opened the door of the café and walked in with some more parts for his showcase project. At first, it was hard to decide what to make for the showcase, but with Tadashi's help, Hiro was able to come up with a great idea that would wow everyone at the showcase.

He walked up the stairs up to the second floor and opened the door to his bedroom. He found his brother sitting on his bed and reading a book as he mostly did in his spare time. "Hey Otouto, watcha doing?"

"You know, just getting some parts for the showcase project." He put the bag on his bed and pulled out a notebook. "I already have a blueprint idea." Hiro opened the notebook to a specific page and gave it to his brother. Tadashi looked over the page while Hiro was waiting for a response. Tadashi spoke when he was done looking the page over.

"This might actually work." The older Hamada handed the notebook back to his brother. "That reminds me of when…never mind."

Hiro grew curious and raised an eyebrow. "Reminds you of what?"

"Nothing Hiro, it's not important."

"Tadashi?" Hiro had an eyebrow raised. Tadashi sighed.

"Okay fine, seeing your blueprint reminded me of when you were little and you used to come up with blueprints and you would show them to me and we would always build them together."

The room was silent as Hiro processed what his brother had just said. Hiro was the first to speak up. "I'd like to think it's important." Hiro mumbled.

"What was that?" Tadashi asked.

"You said it wasn't important. Of course it's important." Tadashi's eyes widened. "Of course it's important, but what I mean is, I miss when you were little and I miss those times from back then, and you've grown so much since then. You're fourteen and you've already graduated high school."

Tadashi sighed. Hiro walked over and sat next to his brother on his bed. "You know, just because I'm older doesn't mean we can't still do all that." Tadashi smiled. "I know Otouto." The older Hamada ruffled his brothers hair. "Do you need any help working on your project tonight?" Hiro smiled. "Maybe a little." "Alright well, let's get started." The Hamada brothers left and went downstairs to the garage and began inventing like the good old days.

* * *

The Lucky Cat café closed up for the night as it did every night with the last few customers gone and the lights of the city shinning and bright as always. Little did the Hamadas know however, that on a roof of a building near the café, there were two figures standing and watching.

One of the figures was tall and slender wearing black clothes and a long black coat accompanied by a black mask. The second figure was large and was wearing a robotic suit and a mask. The slender figure was staring intently at the building and watching it from afar, while the larger figure was a bit more distracted.

"When exactly are we going to start giving him the dreams?" The larger figure asked. The slender figure continued to stare for a second, then got up and answered.

"Soon. Just give it a little more time."

The skinny figure turned to the larger figure "It'll be alright, I know it will." The larger figure nodded. "Okay then, let's just give it a few more days."

The two figures attention was caught by movement on the ground below. The garage door was open and two figures were standing in the doorway and they seemed to be talking.

The figures squinted and saw a short figure with seemingly untamable hair and a tall figure with a cap on his head. The two seemed to be talking and laughing, but the two watching didn't know what they were talking about. The two figures on the ground stepped inside the garage after a few minutes and closed the garage door.

"Yeah, just give it a few more days." The darker clothed figure turned back to the other figure. "I sometimes wonder if doing this is wrong, but there's no turning back now." The larger figure stayed silent and nodded in understanding. The slender figure smiled underneath his mask.

"Come on, let's go get some rest. We've got a pretty big day tomorrow."

The two figures walked along the roof, heading off to their secret hideout. The slender figure took one last look at the café and smiled underneath the mask. The figure turned away and followed the other one in the dead of night, into the abandoned streets of San Fransokyo where their secrets would never be discovered.


	4. Four: Brothers Forever

_Shi: Eien no Kyodai_

Four: Brothers Forever

The next morning, a sound of distress came from the Hamada brother's room, which caused a certain huggable marshmallow robot to activate. "I was awoken to the sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?" The robot froze when he saw that there was no one else in the room.

"This is strange. I could have sworn I heard a sound of distress." Unbeknownst to Baymax, the door to the closet behind him slightly opened, revealing two figures, one short and one tall. The shorter figure slowly crept out of the closet and behind an oblivious Baymax. The taller figure followed after and picked up the shorter figure so that he was at the same height as Baymax.

"SURPRISE!"

The smaller figure with the wild hair jumped out of his brother's arms and landed on Baymax's back, completely catching the robot off guard. Baymax wobbled over a few times while trying to keep his balance. The marshmallow robot used one of his stubby arms to feel around until his hand came in contact with a foot.

Baymax took this chance and grabbed the foot. He held the foot up high while the owner of the foot was hanging upside down, and the owner was revealed to be none other than Hiro Hamada himself.

"It is unwise to jump on top of me like that, otherwise it could be hazardous to your health."

Hiro smiled nervously. "Is that your way of telling me that you're mad at me?"

"I am a robot, I do not get mad." Tadashi laughed. "It was all Hiro's idea, I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted."

Hiro pouted. "Yeah, thanks for the help Tadashi."

Baymax turned Hiro upright and sat him down gently on the ground, but of course he didn't stop without ruffling Hiro's already messy hair. "Don't do that Baymax, it's bad enough that Tadashi always does it, but not you too."

A smirk slowly spread across Tadashi's face as he came up with an evil idea. He got Baymax's attention and the robot seemed to notice a plan brewing inside his creator's head. Tadashi glanced at Hiro an few times to silently let the robot in on his plan. Baymax seemed to understand what his creator was saying.

They both looked down at Hiro, and within a few seconds, Tadashi and Baymax had their hands on Hiro's head and were messing up his already wild hair. "Guys, stop that, come on, this is so annoying." Tadashi laughed and Baymax probably would have if he could. After the hair messing was over, Hiro spoke.

"Okay, the real reason we came in here is because…" The younger brother pulled a medal out of his pocket and looked back up at the robot.

"Baymax, how would you like to become a Hamada brother?" Baymax blinked and thought for a second.

"Would becoming a Hamada brother make me a better healthcare companion?" Hiro laughed. "Yeah buddy, it definitely will." Baymax blinked. "Okay then, I would like to become a Hamada brother." Hiro smiled as he placed the medal on the robot's neck.

"Congratulations buddy, you're one of us now." Tadashi gave the walking marshmallow a pat on the back. "What do Hamada brothers do?" Tadashi smirked as he came up with another evil plan.

"Glad you asked Baymax." The older brother picked Hiro up and started using him as a demonstration.

"You see Baymax, there's more to being a Hamada brother than just being related." Tadashi turned Hiro upside down and swung him over his back. "It's about never giving up on each other."

"Tadashi, what are you doing!?" The older Hamada ignored his brother's comments and swung him back around and carried him in his arms bridal style.

"It's about being there for each other, like comforting after one of them has nightmares." Hiro knew that Tadashi was making a reference to what happened when he was little. "Tadashi, I don't do that anymore!" The older brother continued to ignore him.

"It's also about teasing to show that you care." Tadashi stuck his hand up Hiro's shirt and started tickling him. "T-Tadashi, s-stop, I can't take it, ha ha ha, p-please stop!" The older brother removed his hand and continued with his speech.

"Cheering a Hamada brother up when he's sad is important." He started tossing Hiro up in the air and catching him in his arms. Hiro couldn't stop laughing no matter how hard he tried. He was supposed to be angry in that moment, but it just couldn't happen.

"And last but not least, Hamada brothers love each other to the end." Tadashi gave Hiro a big kiss on his forehead, but Hiro was too busy laughing to do anything about it.

"And that, my marshmallow-like friend, is what it takes to be a Hamada brother."

Tadashi sat Hiro on his feet, but the younger boy was laughing too hard to stand up right. He slumped to the ground where he just continued to laugh without being able to stop it. Baymax blinked. "I understand." Hiro's laughter started to die down much to the young graduate's relief. Now he could finally come up with a revenge plan. Hiro paused as he felt a couple of vinyl hands grab ahold of his feet. "Oh no." Baymax lifted him off the ground and hung him upside down.

"NO BAYMAX!"

The robot swung Hiro over his back as Tadashi had done. "I will never give up on you Hiro."

"Baymax, I don't need to go through this again!"

Tadashi laughed so hard. "Keep it up Baymax, you make a great Hamada brother."

Baymax swung Hiro into his arms, bridal style and started rocking him like a baby. "I will always be there to comfort you." The marshmallow robot started tickling the prodigy and Hiro's uncontrollable laughing returned. Baymax stopped tickling and started throwing Hiro up into the air and catching him repeatedly.

"I will make you happy when you are sad." Baymax caught him and scooped him up in his arms. "And I will love you always." Baymax planted his face oh Hiro since he couldn't actually give him any kisses. Hiro could not stop laughing as Baymax sat him on the ground, where once again, Hiro slumped onto the floor, trying to recover from laughing.

Tadashi smiled at Baymax. "Nice job, buddy." The two fist bumped each other and while Tadashi added and explosion at the end of his, Baymax ended his with a "Ba la la la." Tadashi laughed at how goofy the robot could be.

"I-I would, ha ha, get my r-revenge, ha ha ha, but I can't, ha ha, stop l-laughing."

The human and the robot helped the young prodigy up off the ground. Tadashi opened a drawer on his side of the room and pulled out a camera. "Alright, everyone in the picture for the Hamada brother's photo album." Hiro's laughter died down immediately as he stood next to Baymax. The older Hamada managed to find and set up the tri pod.

After he inserted the camera on it, he set the timer for thirty seconds so they'd have enough time to get ready. Hiro was content with leaning up against Baymax, but Tadashi thought of a better place. He lifted his little brother and sat him down up on Baymax's back. The marshmallow was slightly taller than Tadashi, so Hiro got a fantastic view of the room.

The thirty seconds were almost up, so Tadashi leaned up against Baymax and the picture snapped and was immortalized. Tadashi took the camera off of the tri pod and saw that the picture looked just perfect for the album. "Wow, this is a really good picture." He showed the picture of Tadashi leaning up against Baymax, and Hiro sticking his tongue out while doing a peace sign, and Baymax just standing there with his dotted line smile while also holding up a peace sign.

"Yup, this is definitely going inside the album." Baymax sat Hiro down then the young boy went to his closet to dig out the album. It seemed to be a very old book with a picture of Hiro and Tadashi from a young age playing outside, while the words 'Hamada Brothers Album' was written on the bottom in big letters.

Tadashi opened the album and turned to a page in the book with the words 'Baymax, the Newest Hamada Brother' on the bottom of it. He slipped the newly snapped picture into the four corner slots and from then on, the picture was immortalized inside the album. Hiro smiled.

"You're pretty good at posing for a picture, Baymax." The prodigy looked up at the robot, who in return, ruffled his hair. "Alright, I'll let you slide this once."

Tadashi scoffed. "You'll let him get away with it, but you won't let me. That's unfair."

Hiro smirked. "Yeah well, it just can't be helped."

Tadashi picked Hiro up and scooped him into his arms and started tickling him, which brought Hiro another laughing fit.

Baymax watched the whole thing and if he could smile he probably would have. He looked at the medal that hung around his neck and held it tightly in his hands, actually feeling glad that he was now an honorary Hamada brother.


	5. Five: Weird Nightmare

Go:_ Kimyona Akumu  
__Five: Weird Nightmare_

"Alright, I can do this. I can make it. I'll just work on this a few more hours and try not to fall asleep before then."

Hiro let out another tired yawn. He had been working all day and all night on his Microbot project and he hadn't been getting much sleep. Usually he would exhaust himself to the point of falling asleep at any moment and either Tadashi or Baymax would have to carry him upstairs and tuck him in bed.

Usually Hiro would protest to the fact that he wasn't a baby and he didn't need to be tucked in, but he was too tired to protest so he just let it happen. Hiro had been up for over twenty four hours and was doing his best not to crack. But he was obviously failing at his attempts. Tadashi stood in the doorway and watched as Hiro tried to stay awake.

"Hey buddy, do you want to take a nap?"

"No." Hiro immediately said "I can do this, I can do this, I...can..."

Before the prodigy got a chance to finish the sentence, he fell asleep on the table without a care in the world. Tadashi smiled and walked over to his brother. He scooped him up in his arms bridal style and watched as Hiro unconsciously snuggled up to his chest while he slept.

Tadashi smiled as he carried his little brother out of the garage and up the stairs to their shared bedroom. He slowly approached his brother's bed and gently slid him under the covers. Tadashi smiled as he watched his precious little brother asleep in his own bed. Tadashi kissed Hiro on the forehead and ruffled his hair a little.

"Good night bonehead and have sweet dreams. I love you."

Hiro smiled a little in his sleep which caused Tadashi to smile back. He got up and gently closed the door behind him.

* * *

"This is too hard. I can't do this. I give up." Hiro put his head on his desk and sighed dramatically.

It took everything within Tadashi to not laugh at his brother's clearly over dramatic performance. "Come on knucklehead, you've only been on this for a few weeks, it's too early for you to give up. I didn't give up on Baymax and look how he turned out."

Hiro's face remained flat on the desk. "That's because you were too stubborn to give up." He said a little bit muffled.

"See, exactly. I was too stubborn to give up and you should be too."

Hiro groaned. "But it's too hard."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiro saw Tadashi coming towards him with a smirk on his face. Knowing what was going to happen, Hiro immediately got up out of his chair a split second before Tadashi grabbed him.

"Ha, nice try Nii-chan, but i'm just a little bit smarter than you are."

Hiro noticed as his older brother's smirk never left his face. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Upon hearing this, the young prodigy suddenly became cautious. "Uh, why do you say that?" He asked, taking a few steps back.

Within the next few seconds, Tadashi ran for Hiro. He tried to make a break for it and run out the door, but to no avail. Tadashi picked his little brother up and swung him over his back, hanging upside down.

"I'm not giving up on you Hiro" He said to him "You've just gotta look at things from a different angle."

Hiro begged his older brother to put him down but was having a lot of trouble hiding the fact that he secretly enjoyed it. He was thrown into another laughing fit and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Hiro closed his eyes for a few seconds and enjoyed the moment.

When he opened his eyes however, they were not in the garage working on the project, but instead, there was smoke and ash everywhere and they could hardly see a thing, but it was easy for them to make out the fact that they were standing in front of a burning building.

Tadashi gently sat Hiro on the ground and both of them stared at the building in awe.

"Wha-What is this?" Hiro asked, fear evident in his tone. Tadashi could do nothing bit stare.

'_Hold_ on.'

Hiro put his hands at the sides of his head as he heard a voice whisper inside his ear.

"What's going on?" He asked, sounding more fearful than before. He looked up at his brother for an answer but found him only staring at the flaming building before them. "Tadashi, please answer me!" He almost screamed at his brother. That seemed to break Tadashi out of his trance.

'_Hold on'._

The voice whispered again. Tadashi gave his brother a small smile and bent down to his height. He looked right into his eyes and spoke.

"Hiro, I hope you understand, but, I have to go now."

That was the last thing he expected to hear his brother say in a situation like this.

_'No.'_ The voice whispered. Hiro ignored it.

"What do you mean you have to go?"

He was more than confused. Tadashi only smiled at him.

"I love you Hiro, I just want you to know that."

Tadashi gave Hiro a kiss on the forehead before standing up and running towards the flaming building. Hiro could only watch his brother as he entered.

_'No. You can't let him escape.'_

Hiro decided to listen to the voice for once and started running after his brother.

"Tadashi!"

He never made it inside as the force from the explosion pushed him back. Hiro couldn't get on his feet after that, he just continued to stare at the building as hot tears fell on the ground.

* * *

Hiro woke up screaming the evening after Tadashi had carried him up to his bed.

Tadashi was on his bed reading a book when he suddenly heard his little brother screaming. He immediately dropped the book on the floor and rushed over to Hiro's side.

"Hiro, are you alright, are you okay, what happened what's wrong?"

Hiro was drenched in sweat and was hyperventilating. Tadashi gave him some time to relax and calm down and let him speak.

"I uh...I just had a nightmare. It was no big deal."

As Hiro looked at Tadashi's concerned face, he just wanted to punch him and yell at him for being stupid enough to run into the building, but he knew it was only a dream and that his brother wouldn't just abandon him like that. Hiro sighed as his heart beat slowed down.

"Do you want me to get you a glass of water or anything?" Tadashi offered.

Hiro shook his head. "No thanks, i'm fine, really."

Tadashi gave off a little smile. He made his way back to his own bed and picked up where he left off in the book he was reading. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what was the nightmare about?"

Hiro was reluctant in answering. "Uh...fire."

Tadashi nodded in understanding and noted that Hiro didn't want to discuss the matter further. Tadashi however, remembered how to cheer his brother up and make him forget all about his nightmare. Hiro started walking toward the door, but stopped as he felt two arms wrap around him. Hiro quietly rolled his eyes in annoyance, and was surprised as those arms lifted him into the air.

The arms pulled Hiro onto Tadashi's lap, and even though Hiro wasn't facing his brother, he could still feel the smirk behind him. Hiro playfully rolled his eyes.

"You just love messing with me don't you?"

Tadashi scoffed. "Yeah, right, like messing with you gives me my jollies."

Hiro knew something was up. Tadashi's smirk grew wider as he put a hand up Hiro's shirt and started tickling his sensitive sides. Hiro started laughing uncontrollably and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Tadashi, please stop." The older brother ignored his pleas. "T-Tadashi, please."

Whenever Hiro could manage to open his eyes, all he could see was his brother's evil Kitsune smile, signaling that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Hiro laughed louder and harder and his sides were starting to hurt from laughing too much. "

"Ta-Tadashi, I-I can't, m-my sides."

After another minute of begging, Tadashi finally decided to let the boy go. Hiro rested on his brother's shoulder while he recovered. "I love you big brother." He said in between laughs. Tadashi smiled. "I love you too knucklehead." Tadashi kissed Hiro on the forehead and Hiro's laughing seemed to stop.

"Do you remember how you used to sleep in my bed after you had nightmares?"

Hiro playfully rolled his eyes. "It's kind of hard to forget."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that you're welcome to sleep with me whenever you'd like. After a nightmare like that, whose to say you wont have more."

Hiro smiled. "Thanks Tadashi, i'll think about it." Hiro got up and stood in front of his brother.

"Oh, and by the way..." Tadashi listened to what he was about to say.

With one swift move, Hiro swiped the hat off of his brother's head and put it on his own. He bolted out of the bedroom door, leaving Tadashi to comprehend what just happened.

The older brother playfully rolled his eyes and ran after him, all nightmares forgotten.


	6. Six: Probably Just Stress

Roku: Osoraku Choodo Sutoresu

Six: Probably Just Stress

Hiro sat on his bed and continued to look out his window as he had been doing for the past hour. For some strange reason, all he could find himself thinking about was the nightmare he had the day before. It seemed so real, and he just couldn't shake the strange feeling that it was more than just a nightmare.

After his panic attack yesterday, Tadashi had insisted that he take the day off and relax. One of Hiro's rational theories was that he was just a bit too stressed out from working on his Microbot project for days without much sleep. That's probably one of the theories that Baymax would come up with.

But one of his irrational theories would be that this nightmare was some sort of warning. The voice in the dream told him to hold on to his brother, so maybe it was prophetical. Well, it was one of his irrational theories, and it sounded pretty crazy. Still, no matter how hard he tried, he still could not get over the feeling that the nightmare was there for a reason, as insane as it sounded.

He could see as the people down below drove to their destinations in the huge wave of traffic. That was the main reason Tadashi always drove a moped, because he could get to his destination quicker, which came in handy with swooping in at the last minute to save Hiro from getting beat up by bot fighters. Hiro stopped looking out the window and just retreated to his bed. He couldn't really help but lie there, still wondering about that nightmare.

He remembered the smile on Tadashi's face and the tone in his voice. It was calm and collected, like the fire wasn't even happening. Hiro wanted to smack his brother in that moment, because while he was scared and confused, Tadashi was just acting like nothing bad was happening, and it just made Hiro more scared and afraid. It seemed incredibly stupid of him to run into that fire the way he did. He just left Hiro alone, like it was nothing.

He knew that it could never happen in real life though, because he knew how much Tadashi loved him, and he knew, no matter what, that Tadashi would always be there for him and there was nothing that could change that. He wanted to take a nap right about then, but something inside him told him that falling asleep was a bad idea.

He just continued to lie there for some time, until the door opened and his big brother walked in. He noticed that Hiro seemed a bit out of sorts ever since the nightmare from yesterday evening. He tried his best to cheer him up and make him feel better, but nothing seemed to be working. Still, he put on a smile and spoke.

"Hey Hiro, how are you doing?"

Hiro shrugged. "I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about that nightmare."

Hiro had never actually told Tadashi what his nightmare was about, except for the fact that it had fire in it. "Oh. Well, do you want to talk about it?"

Hiro sat up in his bed. "No, I'm okay, really. I think I just have a little too much stress is all."

Hiro could see that there was an idea brewing inside his brother's head. This suspicion had been proven correct as a smile appeared across his brother's face.

"Come with me, I want to take you somewhere."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Take me where?"

Tadashi ruffled his little brother's hair. "You'll love it Otouto, I promise."

Hiro stood up. "Alright then, let's go." Tadashi smiled and the two walked off downstairs and towards Tadashi's moped.

* * *

It had taken a good fifteen minutes, but the Hamada brothers had eventually arrived at their destination.

"Where are we exactly?" Hiro asked as he stepped off the moped.

Tadashi motioned for Hiro to look around. "See for yourself little brother."

Hiro took a look around and his eyes widened. He was staring at the very same park that he and Tadashi used to come to when they were younger. "Whoa, I haven't been here since forever."

Tadashi smiled in victory. "Remember when we used to come here and play by the cherry blossoms?"

Hiro smiled. "How could I forget? It seemed like only yesterday."

Tadashi smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Come on, do you remember where our favorite tree was?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, down by the river."

Before Tadashi knew it, Hiro had taken off towards the tree. He stopped running and looked back at his older brother.

"Come on Tadashi, hurry up. You're so slow."

Tadashi smiled wide and he thought that he could actually see five year old Hiro standing in front of him. "Alright, relax, I'm coming."

Tadashi walked after him and watched as Hiro ran towards their favorite cherry blossom tree.

The second Hiro touched the tree he shouted. "I win!"

Tadashi smiled and joined Hiro at the tree. "I let you win, obviously."

Hiro scoffed and sat down. "Whatever."

Tadashi playfully rolled his eyes and sat down next to his brother. A few minutes went by and Hiro found himself staring at the lake, lost in his thoughts. Tadashi waved a hand in front of him to try and gain his attention.

"Hey bonehead, are you there?" That caused Hiro to break free from his trance.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine, I just got lost for a second."

Tadashi's big brother instincts were telling him that Hiro was still thinking about his nightmare. Tadashi leaned up against the tree and closed his eyes for a second. As he did, he could feel the weight of something pressed up against him. He opened an eye and saw his little brother resting his head on his chest, looking down at the ground and trying to avoid eye contact.

"Tadashi, can I ask you a question?"

Tadashi put his arm around him. "Of course Otouto, you can ask me anything."

"I already know the answer but…it's just that…you're not gonna leave me are you? Like mom and dad."

Tadashi was a little taken aback by this question. "Of course not. I'll always be here for you, you know that."

"But what if- What if one day, I wake up and- and you're not there? What would I do then?"

Tadashi kissed Hiro on the head and hugged him even tighter. "You don't have to worry. I'm here, and I always will be."

Hiro looked up at him with his big brown doe eyes that could get away with anything. "Promise?"

Tadashi smiled. "I absolutely promise." Hiro smiled and wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me lately. I've just been thinking a lot lately about things I probably shouldn't and…I don't know."

Tadashi gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright Hiro, and just know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk."

Hiro smiled back at him. "You always are."

Hiro was so caught up in everything that was going on, he forgot how tired he was. He wanted to take a nap earlier, but he was just too afraid of the nightmare coming to him again. But he figured that if he was with Tadashi, he would be just fine, so he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Tadashi didn't notice this till later, when he heard a light snoring. Tadashi smiled and figured that he must be incredibly tired. Tadashi kissed him on his head.

"Sweet dreams, Hiro." After his little brother fell asleep, Tadashi was starting to feel tired as well, so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, holding his tired little brother.


	7. Seven: Becoming Yokai

_Nana: Ni Naritsutsu Yokai_

Seven: Becoming Yokai

Hiro was feeling better after Tadashi had cheered him up the day before. He still had the strange feeling about his nightmare, but now he was able to put it at the back of his mind. He even decided that he was brave enough to take a nap, just as he's always wanted.

Hiro was lying on his bed, fast asleep, and Tadashi was watching him from his side of the room. He was reading a book that would help him study for an upcoming test, but every once in a while, he would look up at Hiro and make sure he was alright.

He had no idea what nightmare would be able to have that much effect on his baby brother, especially since he was older and didn't really have a lot of nightmares anymore. He was just afraid of what might happen if the nightmare persisted and Hiro kept having it repeatedly. It might not have been likely, but Tadashi knew that it could still happen.

He saw Hiro stir a little in his sleep and hoped that he wasn't having another nightmare. After about a minute, Hiro stopped moving and continued to lie still. Tadashi was afraid that Hiro was going to wake up again, screaming, but it didn't happen and Hiro remained as peaceful looking as ever. Tadashi sighed with relief. He turned back to his book, but not before taking another glance at his sleeping baby brother.

As Hiro grew older, he had become more prideful and a bit cocky. Tadashi figured that it was because he let his 'cuteness' get to his head. But still, even if Hiro was a bit more cocky and desperate to hold onto his dignity, Tadashi knew that Hiro still needed him, even if he didn't admit it often. Tadashi would always be there for him, no matter what.

He looked back over at Hiro and watched as he breathed in and out. It was good that he wasn't having any nightmares, because the one from the other day really had Hiro shaken up. Hiro started moving around in his sleep again. Tadashi was hoping that he wasn't currently having a nightmare. He got up from his bed and walked over to the other side of the room.

He was about to put a hand on Hiro's shoulder, but he stopped when he saw that Hiro had stopped moving around. He could hear his baby brother mutter something in his sleep.

"Dashi...Don't leave, Dashi."

Tadashi smiled. Hiro hadn't called him that since he was little. He was about to walk back to his own bed when he heard something else.

"I...love...Dashi."

Tadashi turned back to his sleeping little brother and smiled. "I love you too, Hiro."

He walked back over and gave Hiro a kiss on his head. "Sleep tight, Otouto."

As Tadashi walked back over to his bed, he could hear Hiro mumble.

"Good night...Dashi."

* * *

Somewhere in San Fransokyo, in an abandoned warehouse, there was a plan being formed to get revenge for a loved one. A man in a Kabuki mask had set up his headquarters there, and it was just a matter of time before his revenge would take place. This man called himself The Yokai, a Japanese word meaning spirit, or phantom.

He wanted revenge badly on Alistar Krei for taking his daughter, Abigail, away from him all those years ago and he had a good idea on how to do it. He would be a judge at the upcoming SFIT robotics showcase and he thought that at least one person's invention might be able to help him exact his revenge. He failed to notice however, as a figure in all black stood behind him. The figure's face couldn't be seen due to the black mask. The figure smirked underneath the mask and spoke.

"Evening."

The Yokai immediately turned around to look for the one who had spoken. He spotted the dark figure looking back at him. "Who are you?"

The figure took a step forward. "Do you really think I'd give up my identity that easily? However, I do know who you are, Yokai, or should I say, Robert Callaghan."

The Yokai was taken aback. "How did you know that?"

The figure laughed a little. "You'd be surprised at what I know. I know about your daughter and your thirst for revenge. I know about your plan to steal an invention at the showcase. And I know that you are planning on killing Alistar Krei. However, I'm not going to try and stop you."

The Yokai had to take a second to take in what the figure had just said. "How do you know all this?"

The figure stood and stared for a second. "That's not for me to say."

The Yokai thought for another second. "If you know about what I'm going to do, then why aren't you going to try and stop me?"

The Yokai noticed as the figure's mask glinted in the moonlight. "Because I already have a mission, and me and my partner are determined to fulfill that mission no matter what, so I can't be worrying about babysitting you."

The figure did a fantastic summersault and ended up on the warehouse roof. "Oh, and don't worry, Phantom. All will be revealed in time."

The shadowed figure took off, leaving The Yokai to wonder who the figure was or what they were doing there. The figure ran off and was headed back to his partner. Confronting The Yokai wasn't nearly as hard as the figure thought it was going to be. He just had to go there, tell him some things, get him confused enough to wonder about certain things, and get out. It was actually pretty easy.

The figure eventually found his partner, waiting in one of the dark abandoned alleys.

"How did it go with The Yokai?" The other figure asked.

The darker figure shrugged. "It was easy. I made sure not to give too much away, though."

The other figure nodded. "Is Hiro alright?"

The shadowed figure thought for a second. "I know it's not fair to be putting all of this on him, but it's the only way to..."

The shadowed figure trailed off and never finished. His partner nodded, knowing what he would have said. "It will work. Just give it some time."

The shadow nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Let's just give it some time and see what happens."

The partner nodded. The shadowed figure looked up and saw a crescent moon in the sky. He smiled underneath his mask as an idea came to him. "Wanna go see what our two favorite brother's are up to?"

The partner nodded, and soon, they were already on their way to spy on the Hamada brother's, one of which, was still fast asleep in bed, being watched over by the eldest.


	8. Eight: Reoccurring Nightmares

_Hatchi: Saihatsu Akumu_

Eight: Reoccurring Nightmares

Hiro and Aunt Cass were out and about the next day. Hiro tried to make conversation, but for some reason, his aunt wouldn't talk to him.

"Aunt Cass, are you alright?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Yeah sweetie, I'm just fine."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Then where are you taking me? You haven't told me anything about where we're going."

His aunt didn't answer him. She just kept on staring at the road while she drove. Hiro could feel as the car came to a stop. "This is our first stop." Aunt Cass said "Find something nice."

Hiro got out of the car and looked at where they stopped. They were parked right outside of one of those stores for fancy clothes. "Huh? What are we doing at a clothing store?"

Aunt Cass shut her car door. "Now, I know you don't like clothe shopping, but today, at least pretend you enjoy it."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay."

The two walked inside the store and Hiro started looking in the boy's section for a tuxedo, although he had no idea why he would need one. Aunt Cass found a knee length black dress over in the dresses section. "Aunt Cass, why are we shopping for tuxes and dresses?"

She didn't answer the question. "Go try it on, Hiro."

"Could you just tell me w-"

"Go try it on!"

"Okay, fine."

Hiro couldn't fathom why his aunt was being so silent and snappish. It just wasn't in her character. Something was definitely going on, but he had no idea what. He had changed into his tux and stepped out for his aunt to see.

"Is it too tight on you?" She asked.

Hiro shook his head. "No, not really."

"That's good, now lets pay for this and get going."

"Exactly where are we going?"

And just like that, his aunt's sunny smile turned into a threatening scowl, and Hiro knew not to ask again. "Okay fine, let's just go."

His aunt's smile brightened up again and the two walked out the door. They got back into the car and started driving. Hiro kind of zoned out, and before he knew it, they had arrived somewhere else. "Our second stop. Pick out something nice."

Hiro and Cass stepped out of the car for the second time, and Hiro spotted the florist's. He was about to ask what they were doing there, and then he remembered not to. They entered the store and Hiro could see flowers everywhere. For some reason, he was leaning towards picking out Forget-Me-Nots. He showed his chosen flower to Aunt Cass and she agreed on it.

They left the store and got back into the car. When Hiro looked down, he saw that he was wearing his tuxedo, and Cass was already wearing her dress. The car eventually stopped again. "Last stop. Say something nice."

They got out of the car for the third time and Hiro observed that they were in a graveyard. He saw people in the distance, all dressed in black. "A funeral?" Hiro asked. "Who's?"

The two came closer and Hiro could see the entire gang was there and dressed in black. "Hey guys, what are you all doing here? Who's funeral is this?"

The four of them stared down at the ground and silently stepped aside for Hiro to see the name on the stone. As Hiro saw who the stone belonged to, he dropped the flowers in shock.

_'Here lies Tadashi Hamada, beloved brother and nephew'._

Hiro immediately started freaking out. "Wha-What's going on?"

Hiro immediately turned to the rest of the group. "You knew! You all knew about this and you didn't tell me!"

They all bowed their heads low. Hiro turned his head back to the grave and started crying. "Tadashi...please come home...please."

_'Don't let him go.'_ Hiro ignored the voice and kept on crying in front of the grave.

* * *

Hiro screamed as he woke up on the garage couch. That was the second nightmare he had, had that week. He could hear someone running down the stairs and into the garage. Tadashi came bursting in, full of concern.

"Hiro, are you alright, why were you screaming? are you okay?"

Hiro took a second to return his heart rate to normal. "Yeah, I'm fine, I promise."

Tadashi walked over to the couch to comfort him. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Hiro's eyes widened at the question, but he nodded. Tadashi sat on the couch and gave Hiro a hug. "It's okay Otouto, I'm here."

Hiro shed a tear and gave Tadashi a hug back. "Thank you, Nii-chan."

The two pulled away from the hug and Tadashi rested his hands on Hiro's shoulders. "I think you should take the rest of the day off."

Hiro shook his head. "I can't. I can't let a little nightmare stop me from getting my work done."

Hiro stood up and picked up a tool from off of the desk, but his hands were shaking so bad, that the tool fell on the floor and he couldn't help but fall with it.

"Hiro!" Tadashi rushed over to his little brother's side. "Are you okay?"

Hiro was heavily breathing in and out. "I think I should take the rest of the day off."

Tadashi nodded. "Come on Otouto, let's go."

The two of them walked up the stairs and out of the garage.

* * *

"I'm just saying that Megazon would win because he is the fastest."

"No way, Stan Lee is the clear cut winner."

"You're just saying that because he's Fred's dad and you know him through connections."

"No way, I mean it, Stan Lee is the greatest superhero of all time."

"Sure, whatever you say big brother."

Hiro was feeling a lot better after waking up from his nap. His nightmare really took its toll on him, but he was okay now. "Okay then, who do you think would win in a fight? Samurai or Ninja. That dispute has been going on forever."

Tadashi thought. "I think that a ninja would win because they blend in with the shadows easily and they can attack unexpectedly."

Hiro scoffed. "No way. A samurai would win for sure. They have tons of armor and sword training."

"Ninjas have sword training too, you know."

"Yeah, but they don't wear armor to protect them."

"Fine, how about a battle between a Mecha T-Rex and a Mecha Pterodactyl. Who would win?"

Hiro turned towards the window with eyes closed and a finger pointed up. "Mecha T-Rex, and let me tell you why." Hiro turned around. "It would win in a fight because it-." Hiro stopped talking when he saw that the room was empty of anyone else. Tadashi wasn't there. Hiro could smell smoke coming from somewhere. He looked out his window and saw a building burning. Hiro's eyes widened.

"Unbelievable." _'Hurry and get him back.'_

Hiro immediately rushed downstairs and outside the doors of the café. He hurried as fast as he could over to the building. He found Tadashi standing in front of it a safe distance away. "Tadashi!"

He ran up to his brother to find out what was going on. "Tadashi, what's going on?"

Tadashi turned to his little brother. "This building just caught fire and I don't know why."

"Then what are you doing!? Don't just stand there, call someone!"

Tadashi stared a few seconds longer before running towards the building. Hiro's eyes widened and he started running after him. "Come back here you knucklehead!"

Hiro ran as fast as he could after him, but it seemed that something was rigged and prevented him from catching up to him. Hiro stopped running when he saw that Tadashi was on the front step of the building. A tear threatened to escape, but he wouldn't let it.

"Don't you dare." He spoke barley above a whisper.

Tadashi smiled. "I'll always love you, Otouto."

"Tadashi, please don't go, I'm begging you!" he shouted.

Tadashi smiled. "Take care of Aunt Cass for me and tell her I love her. I love you both."

A tear fell through. "Tadashi, no." He was back to whispering.

"Goodbye Hiro." With that Tadashi ran into the building.

"TADASHI!"

The building exploded shortly after. Hiro, unable to stand up, fell to his knees and started sobbing. "Tadashi, why did you have to go?"

He continued crying. "Tadashi...I love you". More tears fell. "I'm so sorry I never got to say it." Hiro completely collapsed on the ground.

"...I love you, Nii-chan."

* * *

Hiro woke up in a cold sweat later that night. He shot up out of bed and took deep breaths. He looked over at his brother and saw that he was fast asleep. Hiro calmed down, knowing that it was just a nightmare and nothing more.

He looked at the time and saw that it was about two in the morning. Hiro used his blankets to try and wipe the sweat off. It felt so real, like it was actually happening. Hiro couldn't understand why he was having so many nightmares about the same thing. Tadashi's death. Why would he be dreaming about that? What was it about Tadashi dying that would come inside multiple nightmares?

Hiro remembered Tadashi's offer that he could sleep with him whenever he wanted. He hadn't felt a reason to do that in so long, but now, he felt he could use it. Hiro got out of bed and walked over to the other side of the room.

Tadashi was a sound sleeper, so it might not be hard for him to keep him asleep. Hiro carefully pulled the blankets back and got into the bed. He got as close to Tadashi as he could.

Tadashi's arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around him and Hiro was able to snuggle up to Tadashi's chest. This time, he didn't care about his dignity. A tear came out of his eye, and after that, they couldn't be stopped. Hiro quietly sobbed into his big brother's chest, careful not to wake him up.


	9. Nine: Waking Up Next To Fluffy Hair

_Kyuu: Me O Samashimasu No Tonari Ni Fuwafuwa No Ke_

Nine: Waking Up Next To Fluffy Hair

Tadashi's eyes fluttered open the next morning as the sunlight in the room forced him to start waking up. For some reason though, he felt tired and he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. He let his eyes close and his head fall forward. Once he did though, he could feel something fluffy underneath his chin. He opened his eyes and spotted something that looked like a black fluffy pillow of sorts. He knew that it could only mean one thing.

"Hiro?"

He was now fully conscious and could see that his arms were wrapped tightly around his baby brother. "What happened last night?"

He had absolutely no memory of ending up like that. Suddenly, he could feel something on his shirt. He felt around it, and felt what seemed to be dried up tears. Tadashi was eventually able to put the pieces together. "...Oh Hiro, I'm sorry."

Tadashi saw as Hiro's eyes opened up and he started to regain consciousness. Hiro was face to face with his brother's shirt and he recalled the events of the previous night. He tilted his head back to look up and see if his brother was still asleep. He was surprised as he encountered worrying brown eyes looking back at him.

"Uh, Tadashi." He said out of surprise.

His older brother smiled. "Good morning, knucklehead."

Hiro blinked in surprise. "I, uh, I didn't know you were awake."

Tadashi's smile faded and he looked at him seriously. "Hiro, did you have another nightmare last night?"

Hiro blinked and Tadashi could see the fear in his eyes. He didn't speak, but instead he lowered his head back down and rested on Tadashi's chest, giving him his answer. Tadashi sighed. "These are only getting worse and I don't know how to stop them."

He noticed as Hiro was getting up out of the bed, getting ready to start the day. Tadashi sat up along with him, with concerned eyes never leaving Hiro. He really wanted to help Hiro and cheer him up, but if his nightmares kept on persisting like this, then he didn't think that there was much he could do. Unless...

"Hey, Hiro."

He turned to face his older brother with a curious expression. "Yeah, what is it?"

Tadashi had to refrain from letting an evil smirk across his face. "Can you come here for a second?"

Hiro raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Sure, his brother looked innocent enough, but after the nightmare, he knew that he would be willing to try anything to 'cheer him up'. He would have to proceed with caution. "Uh, okay."

Hiro slowly approached the foot of the bed, watching for any change in his brother's expression. "Okay, what?"

It was at that moment that an evil smirk spread across Tadashi's face and his true intentions were revealed. _'I knew it' _was all Hiro could think in the moment. Before Hiro could make a run for it, Tadashi quickly scooped him up in his arms bridal style and started throwing him in the air and catching him repeatedly. "Tadashi! Stop!"

Tadashi's smirk grew wider as Hiro's protests grew louder. "I'm sorry Hiro, but my arms seem to be moving on their own."

As it went on, Hiro's protest were beginning to become muffled by laughter, until eventually, all Hiro could do was laugh. And that was when Tadashi knew for a fact that he had done his job correctly. He gently stood Hiro upright, but it proved to be useless when Hiro sank to the floor in a laughing fit.

"I love spending time with you." Hiro half-whispered.

Unfortunately, it wasn't out of Tadashi's earshot, and Hiro had immediately realized what he had just said. He looked back up at Tadashi, who seemed to be thinking about what he had heard. "Did you just say...you like spending time with me?"

Hiro immediately scrambled to his feet and shrugged it off. "What? No. I don't know what you heard, but I definitely didn't say that."

A smirk appeared on Tadashi's features and he spoke in a mock stern voice. "Hiro Hamada, either you admit to me that you love spending time with me, or you will feel my ticklish wrath."

Hiro scoffed. "Go ahead. There is nothing that you could possibly do that would make me admit that."

Tadashi's smirk grew wider. "Okay then."

Hiro's cocky smile faded quickly and he started backing away. "Tadashi, I was just kidding. No need t-to take this seriously, r-right?"

"I'm sorry Otouto, but once my mind is made up, there's no changing it."

Hiro was about to flee, but Tadashi was quick, and he immediately started ticking Hiro. He couldn't help but fall on the floor, laughing, while Tadashi was tickling him mercilessly from above. "Just admit that you like to spend time with me."

Hiro's laughing spell continued. "I-I will never."

Tadashi's smirk grew. "Alright, if you say so."

The tickling persisted and it was getting to the point where Hiro couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, Alright, I-I admit it, stop!"

Tadashi did as promised and stopped, leaving Hiro to recover. "What was that?" Tadashi asked in amusement.

"I-I like spending time with you, okay, I said it." Hiro was trying his best to sound stern, but it all came out sounding drunk with laughter.

Tadashi's evil smirk was replaced with a genuine smile. "I love spending time with you too, Otouto."

He reached down and gave Hiro a kiss on the cheek. Hiro got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Tadashi's own arm, smiling. Tadashi didn't mind of course, but it was a bit different from what Hiro would normally do.

Hiro frowned as his thoughts went back to his nightmare. Tadashi just keeps on leaving and being consumed by flames, and he doesn't know what it means. He didn't want Tadashi to disappear like that, because deep down, he loved him too much, even if he refused to admit it. He looked back up at Tadashi, smiling at him reassuringly. It only caused Hiro to smile as well, because Tadashi was here, right now, and he knew he had it better in real life than in his nightmares.

Hiro rested his head on his brother's arm and smiled. Tadashi smiled as well, putting a hand on Hiro's head. Hiro immediately realized what he was doing, and let go. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Hiro, it's okay, I'm here for you."

Hiro couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Tadashi."

He smiled. "No problem." He leant over and kissed Hiro on the cheek. Hiro smiled and hugged Tadashi's arm, hoping to embrace it for just a little while longer.

"Tadashi." Hiro started.

He had his older brother's attention. "Yes Hiro?"

He looked up at his brother and was apprehensive about saying what was on his mind. In the end, he just let it go and smiled. "Never mind."

Tadashi smiled genuinely. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Hiro rested his head on Tadashi's arm and smiled, while Tadashi sat there and comforted his little brother, ready to be there when he needed it.


	10. Ten: Never Hearing The End Of It

Juu: Kesshite Sore No Owari O Kiite Imasen

Ten: Never Hearing The End Of It

Hiro was down in the garage the next day working to get his project done. He really wanted to get his mind off of those nightmares, so he figured that this was the perfect way to do it. It had been a good day so far, with Tadashi checking up on Hiro every once in a while and he was determined to get it finished before the showcase.

The Microbots were coming along just fine and at a progressive rate. If Hiro kept at it, he would be finished in no time. Just then, the sound of squeaking interrupted Hiro and he turned to see the giant marshmallow robot walking down the stairs. Hiro just watched wordlessly as Baymax waddled down the stairs, only to stop once he reached the bottom. He turned to Hiro and gave his signature wave.

"Hello Hiro, your aunt has required that you come upstairs and eat something. If you refuse, I will simply carry you upstairs and sit you down."

Hiro chuckled. "You're kidding, right?"

Baymax blinked. "I am not."

Hiro chuckled nervously. "Right, well I guess I could use something to eat."

Hiro stood and walked towards the stairs. As he was walking by, Baymax gave him a pat on the head. "You have been a good boy. If you remain good, you can have a lollipop after lunch."

Hiro laughed. "Thanks buddy."

Hiro finished his journey to the kitchen, where he caught Tadashi making a sandwich. "Oh, hey Hiro, how's it going?"

Hiro opened the fridge. "The project is going just fine. I should be done before the showcase with just enough time to test it and make sure it works properly."

Tadashi nodded. "That's great. It's good that you're getting your project working."

Hiro scoffed. "Yeah, just wait till the judges see it. It is guaranteed to blow their minds."

Tadashi smiled. "Yeah, I'll bet it will."

Hiro kept on looking, until eventually, he found an apple, and now he just had to put the rest of his lunch together, otherwise Baymax would be all over him. "You just don't know how happy it makes me that you're actually using your brain for something other than bot fighting."

Hiro sighed. "Yes, yes, I know. You haven't stopped saying that since I realized I wanted to go to that school."

He sighed again. "I do kind of miss bot fighting though. I wonder if there's a fight going on this weekend. Maybe I can book it later. Of course there is the matter of-"

He got cut off by a coughing noise behind him. He turned around to see Tadashi staring at him cross armed. "Oh, uh, you're still here?" Hiro asked nervously.

Tadashi nodded. "Uh, yeah, and uh, you're not going bot fighting."

Hiro raised his arms in defeat. "Fine, I won't go bot fighting."

After that was said, Tadashi regained his smile. Hiro had made himself a sandwich and Tadashi was about to leave the kitchen. "Wait, uh, 'Dashi?"

Upon hearing Hiro call him that name, Tadashi turned to his little brother. "Yeah, Hiro?"

He had shifted his eyes down to his plate. "Uh, well, It's just that...never mind, it's stupid."

Tadashi blinked. "What is it? You can tell me, you know."

Hiro nodded. "I know that, but, it's just nothing. It's not worth talking about."

"If something is bothering you, then please tell me, no matter how stupid it might be."

Hiro sighed. "Alright fine. How do I get rid of nightmares?"

Tadashi had to take a second to think about how to answer that. "Well, I'm not sure off hand, but I guess I could look it up later, or we could ask Baymax. If anyone should know, it'll be him."

Hiro nodded. "Good idea. I can't believe I never thought about that."

Tadashi smiled and ruffled Hiro's hair. "I'm sure you would have thought of that eventually."

Tadashi had one more thing on his mind. "Oh, and also, did you just call me 'Dashi?"

Hiro's cheeks immediately reddened while Tadashi's smile grew into an amused one. Hiro smiled nervously and shrugged it off. "Uh, 'Dashi? Really? I haven't called you that in years, you know that."

Tadashi's Kitsune smile grew wider. "You know, you called me 'Dashi the other day in your sleep."

Hiro's cheeks grew redder. "Well, I wasn't dreaming about you, that's for sure."

Next to the nightmares, Hiro had been having other dreams involving Tadashi, mostly happy memories, and Hiro thought that it was a good reprieve from the nightmares. Although, there was no way that he was going to tell Tadashi about them. Ever.

"Okay then, if you don't dream about me, then why do you say my name in your sleep? Especially the name you used to call me when you were little?"

Hiro shrugged it off nonchalantly. "Why would I know something like that? Dreams are just weird like that. We don't know what goes on with them really."

Hiro's smile turned smug while Tadashi's stretched wider. "Really? Well I think a bit differently."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "You mean, that you think that dreams are just a reflection of a persons thought, likes, dislikes, and experiences instead of just being generated randomly? Because you might be right about that."

Tadashi shook his head. "You know that's not what I mean. I think that deep down inside, you really love me."

Hiro scoffed. "Well yeah, I love you, of course, and you love me and we both love Aunt Cass and she really loves us. Duh."

Tadashi continued to keep his smug smile. "You know what I mean."

Hiro's blush came back involuntarily. Tadashi ruffled his hair. "That was all I needed to see to know the truth."

Hiro's blush deepened. "S-So what? What if I call you 'Dashi? I'm not a child anymore. I know how to say Tadashi. Ta-da-shi. See, it's not hard."

Tadashi's smile turned genuine. "That's too bad. I actually like it when you call me 'Dashi."

Just then, Hiro snapped. "That's it, I'm leaving!"

Hiro got up from the table and went back to the lab. Despite all that, Tadashi still couldn't stop smiling. "I'm sorry, but you are just such a bonehead."

He laughed after he said this. "But I love you anyway."

He drank down the last of his bottled water and left the kitchen, wanting to see if Baymax needed any upgrades.


	11. Eleven: Crimes Of The Yokai

Juu Ichi: Yokai No Hanzai

Eleven: Crimes Of The Yokai

Later in the night, San Fransokyo was as bright and shining as ever, with nothing but darkness lurking in only a select few places. The abandoned warehouse was one of them. The Yokai was hard again at work late that night, plotting out his evil plan and hoping to exact revenge on those who had wronged him and his family.

The showcase was coming up in a few months and his plan was coming together just perfectly. He just had to keep his double life up and continue to hide his secret until it was ready to be revealed. The Yokai was inside the warehouse, hard at work. He had bulletin boards set up and pictures attached to them with pins, along with other evil speeches and evil plans.

"Yo, Phantom!"

The Yokai immediately turned in search of the one who spoke. The same masked figure from the other day was standing before him. "How did you get in here?!" The Yokai asked.

The figure shrugged. "Walked right in through the front door. How would you do it?"

The Yokai immediately got angry. "Leave immediately!"

The figure scoffed. "Calm down. I'm not gonna foil your plans or anything."

The shadowed figure pulled something from inside his coat. "Heads up."

The figure tossed the item at The Yokai, who easily caught it. The item was revealed to be a can of soda. The figure had another in his hand and was already drinking it. The Yokai only watched as the younger of the two drank his down. Once finished, the shadow noticed that The Yokai hadn't even opened his. "What? I didn't poison it if that's what you're thinking."

The Yokai blinked. "Why are you here?"

The figure sighed. "I don't know. With nothing to do, I just get bored these days. At least coming here is better than lying in wait, doing nothing."

The Yokai raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is your mission?"

The figure sighed again. "I'll tell you what it is. Boring. We can usually only continue it at night and there's really nothing to do in the San Fransokyan alleys during the day. You and I are kind of in the same boat, Phantom. The showcase isn't for a few months and you really have nothing to do for one side of your double life. Boring, isn't it?"

The Yokai just stood and stared while the figure turned to look at the moon outside the glass window. "I feel you man. I feel you."

The Yokai suddenly had a question in mind. "I recall you saying you had a partner, is that right?"

The figure's attention was caught and he turned to the other. "Yeah, I do."

"Well then, how come I haven't seen him around?"

The figure scoffed. "I don't need to tell you anything." The figure sighed again. "Although I must admit, I am a little disappointed."

The Yokai raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The figure turned back to the older one. "It's just that, the great Robert Callaghan is actually a villain. A lot of people look up to you, you know? I can only imagine the looks of disappointment if people were to find out."

The figure looked out the window and siged, then turned back and continued. "You know, I actually thought you were a pretty accomplished guy with everything, and I, along with everyone else, looked up to you, but I am really disappointed." The figure sighed again. "Not to mention, you're also a pretty pathetic villain."

The Yokai raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The figure sighed. "Do I have to explain it?" The figure turned back and continued. "You're after revenge and it's making you stupid. Do I need a better reason than that?"

The Yokai stood silently and stared. "Anyway, I'd better get going. Ja ne."

And with that, the shadowed figure left The Yokai to his own devises.

* * *

The larger figure stood on a rooftop nearby, watching the Lucky Cat Café in silence. He was soon joined by the skinny, shadowed figure, in the middle of catching his breath. "Is he asleep yet?" He asked in between breaths.

The larger figure shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

The figure panted. "Are you kidding me?! He's still awake!?"

"I advise you to keep your voice down. You don't want to alarm anyone of our being here."

The skinnier figure sighed. "Sorry, you're right."

The two of them stared down at the café, watching the duo of brothers through the window. "Hey Hiro, wanna take a break for some gummy bears?" The oldest called out.

"You know I'm always in the mood for gummy bears." The youngest answered.

A few minutes passed and the ones on the roof continued to watch. "This is so boring." The skinny figure finally called out.

"Turn your voice down." The larger figure scolded.

"Right, sorry, I just can't take it anymore. We need something to do during the day when where not sleeping, and more importantly, we need a good place to sleep."

"You know why that would be a problem."

The shadow sighed. "I know but, still. We can at least try and figure something out."

The skinny figure sighed again and turned to look at the brothers. "Hiro, I bought these so we could share!"

"What are you talking about!? I am sharing!"

"You're hogging them all is what you're doing!"

"I am not! How dare you acuse me of a crime I didn't commit!"

"Hiro, I can see some sticking out of your pockets."

"Uh, n-no you can't."

"Hiro, let me see them."

"No, no way."

"I guess I've gotta do this the hard way."

"Tadashi, wha-what are you- Tadashi, sto- ha ha ha ha."

Laughter could be heard coming from inside the room. "Tadashi, no stop it."

"Nope. I'm gonna keep this up until your sides hurt from laughing."

"Bu-but they already hurt from laughing."

As they were watching the brothers, the shadowed figure couldn't help but smile underneath his mask. "He shoud consider himself lucky to have such an amazing brother."

The larger figure turned to acknowledge him. "Tadashi was really one of the best people I had ever known."

The shadowed figure nodded. "I know."

He sighed again. "But why couldn't we have started this before the showcase. We would have had more time and Hiro wouldn't have an excuse to avoid his nightmares, always staying up constantly to finish his project. If I were to get my hands on that brat, I'd-" He cut himself off after realizing what he was saying. He sighed again. "Never mind."

The two figures turned back to the commotion being made by the two brothers. "Ha, I stole your gummy bears. They're mine now."

"Hiro, give me back my gummy bears. You've already had more than your fair share."

"Nope. Not until you apologize for all that tickling."

"Okay fine, I'm sorry...that I'm about to do it again."

"Wait, no!"

Laughter could be heard once again and the shadowed figure smiled wide underneath his mask. "Yeah, those two are a riot."

The shadowed figure then turned to leave. "Well, since we have no more business here, let's go."

The larger figure nodded. "Alright then."

The two of proceeded to leave, but the shadowed figure looked back once more. "Maybe...this will all be worth it in the end."


	12. Twelve: Another One

Juu Ni: Betsu No Ichi

Twelve: Another One

Hiro laid on his bed the next day with his eyes open and his hands underneath his head. Tadashi had insisted that he take a nap to rest himself so he could focus later on, but he really didn't want to. He was afraid that if he fell asleep, he would have another nightmare.

He was starting to become slowly afraid of sleeping as it would usually only bring him bad luck. It was then that Tadashi entered the room, but Hiro failed to acknowledge him. Tadashi would have thought that Hiro was asleep, it he hadn't seen that his eyes were open.

"Uh, Hiro, aren't you going to take a nap?"

It took a second for Hiro to answer. "I am."

Tadashi shook his head. "Hiro, if you were taking a nap, your eyes would be closed and you wouldn't have answered my question."

"That's because I'm sleep talking. Duh."

Tadashi walked over to Hiro's bed and knelt down until he and his brother were face to face. "Hiro, what's wrong?"

Hiro blinked and sighed. "I don't wanna take a nap."

Tadashi's eyes shifted downward towards the floor. "I know you don't, but you need rest. You've hardly gotten any and I really don't want you losing sleep more than you can help it."

Hiro blinked. "I just don't want another...you know."

Tadashi sighed deeply. "I know you don't, but you still need sleep. Please just try."

Hiro's eyes shifted away from Tadashi and down to the floor. "Uh, Tadashi? Can I maybe, sleep in your bed?"

Tadashi blinked as it took him a couple seconds to process, then he smiled. "If it makes you feel better, then sure."

Hiro smiled and swung his legs around, touching the floor. "Thanks, Nii-chan."

Tadashi's smile grew. "No problem."

Hiro stood and walked to the other side of the room and past the paper screen where he plopped down on Tadashi's comfortable bed. "This feels nice." Hiro said as felt the soft blankets underneath.

Tadashi smiled and joined him. "Are you going to be able to sleep here?"

Hiro smiled with his eyes closed. "I think I'll manage."

Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair. "Sleep well, knucklehead."

Hiro smiled and finally drifted off to sleep. Tadashi sighed and pulled out one of his text books and began reading.

* * *

Hiro's eyes opened two hours later. He started to slowly gain consciousness and he realized that Tadashi wasn't there with him.

"Nii-chan?" He asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hiro?" He heard a familiar voice ask him.

He turned to see Tadashi with his bag filled with books. "Tadashi, are you going back to nerd school?"

Tadashi nodded. "Yeah, Callaghan is giving a lecture today."

Hiro immediately perked up out of bed. "Really? Can I come with you?"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Look, Hiro, I'm sorry, but two hours isn't going to cut it. You were up most of the night last night and you need more rest then that."

Hiro had to pull out his weapon. "B-But 'Dashi, please? I'll behave, I promise."

He had the puppy dog eyes out and everything. Tadashi rolled his eyes "Oh, so now you call me 'Dashi."

Hiro broke concentration and scoffed. "Fine, I'll get some more sleep. But don't come crying to me when your precious, valuable items go missing mysteriously one by one."

Tadashi eyed Hiro for a second, thinking about the words he had just said. "Yeah...okay. Well, I'll see you when I get home, if you're still awake."

Hiro lopped back down on the bed. "Yeah, whatever."

Tadashi gathered up the rest of his books and walked out the door. Hiro sighed and rubbed his eyes again. He figured that he could at least get something to eat before going back to sleep.

He headed into the kitchen and started looking through the fridge. He picked up an apple from the fruit basket and started eating it. He couldn't find anything good in the fridge, so he shut it. He decided to stick with the apple, so he walked back up the stairs and decided to sleep on his own bed.

He finished his apple, which would sustain him for now, and fell back asleep once again.

* * *

Hiro woke up in another two hours, which Tadashi found kind of annoying. The lecture had already ended, so he was already back home. Hiro argued that he had already gotten enough sleep and was feeling just fine. Tadashi eventually gave in because of reasons he was unaware of.

After all of the arguing, the two brothers had eventually decided to go walking. Hiro and Tadashi were walking through Sakura Park, the place where they used to come all the time when they were younger.

"Hey, Tadashi, I uh, I just wanted to say thanks for bringing me back here. It's nice to see this place again."

Tadashi smiled. "No problem, Otouto. I just knew you would want to come back here."

The walk went on for some time and the brothers continued to discuss multiple topics. "We all dared Fred to sneak over to Wasabi's station and switch some of his tools around and he actually pulled it off. It was hysterical. Wasabi started complaining about his system and he screamed like a little girl." Hiro finished the story of what went down at the lab the other day when Tadashi took him.

"Wow, I can't believe I missed that."

"Well, you should have been there Nii-chan. It was hilarious."

As Hiro's laughter died down, Tadashi's voice started to take on a more serious tone. "Uh, Hiro?"

The younger of the two turned to his brother. "Yeah, Tadashi?"

The older started twiddling his fingers nervously. "There's, uh, something I have to tell you."

Hiro blinked. "What is it?"

Tadashi motioned towards the direction in front of them. Hiro turned and saw another building, set on fire. His eyes widened and he stepped behind Tadashi. Strangely enough, the door to the building opened and the figure inside was revealed to be none other than Professor Callaghan himself. Hiro stepped out from behind Tadashi.

"Professor Callaghan?"

The Professor looked as professional and role model-like as always. "Mr. Hamada, I've been expecting you."

He then shifted his eyes to look at Hiro. "And I see your brother is here as well."

"What was it you wanted to see me for, Professor?"

Callaghan smiled. "Mr. Hamada, I would like you to come forward halfway."

Tadashi complied and walked until he was in the middle of both his little brother and his professor. Hiro was confused. "Tadashi, what's going on?"

Callaghan continued. "Now, the reason I called you here is this. I want you to choose. Will you come inside with me, or will you stay with your dear little brother?"

Hiro blinked. "W-What? You mean, he has to go with you or..."

Callaghan noticed the worry in Hiro's voice and smirked. "That's correct."

Hiro looked back to Tadashi. "N-Nii chan, you aren't thinking about going with him are you?"

Tadashi didn't answer, but instead looked back to Callaghan. The man stood tall and proud on the porch of the burning building. Tadashi turned back to Hiro. "Please Tadashi, we're brothers. We promised each other that we would stick together forever."

Tadashi turned back to Callaghan once more and he saw how his eyes practically beckoned to him. Tadashi had made his choice.

"I choose Professor Callaghan."

Hiro had fallen into shock. "W-What?"

Tadashi turned to him with angry eyes. "I said, I choose Callaghan."

Hiro had to do his best to not to fall to the ground. "Wha-W-Why?"

Tadashi scoffed. "Please. All our lives, you have been nothing but a nuisance to me. You always do the opposite of what I tell you and you've always just been such a burden. Not just to me, but to Aunt Cass as well."

A tear ran down Hiro's cheek. "N-Nii-chan, you don't m-mean that, do you?"

Tadashi nodded. "Oh, I mean it. I am just so sick of you. Don't call me Nii-chan anymore. You are no longer my Otouto."

Tears started running down Hiro's cheek. "T-T-Tadashi."

Tadashi scoffed. "See you around, I guess."

With that said, Tadashi and Callaghan both entered the building. Hiro slumped to the ground and tears started falling one after the other. "I'm sorry Tadashi! I can change! Please come back to me!"

The building exploded shortly after.

* * *

Hiro woke up again in a cold sweat. He started breathing in and out, realizing that it was all just a nightmare. His clock read 1:46 in the morning. Hiro's breathing started to slow down and his heartbeat returned to normal. He looked over to the other side of the room to see Tadashi fast asleep.

Hiro's mind wandered back to all the things that Nightmare Tadashi had said to him. He knew the real Tadashi would never say anything like that to him. But still, even though he would never say it, that doesn't mean that he might not think it.

Hiro didn't know what he would do if he found out that Tadashi thought such things about him. His own brother, who promised to always love and protect him. Hiro gathered all of his willpower and walked over to the other side of the room. He took a minute to stare at Tadashi's sleeping form.

"Am I really a burden to you?" He asked aloud, knowing he wouldn't be heard.

Hiro walked over on the left side of the bed and climbed in next to his brother. He snuggled up to him, and didn't try to hold his tears back. This one nightmare is what got Hiro started on thinking about certain things.


	13. Thirteen: Trying To Fortell Something

Juu San: Nanika O Shiyou To Shite Iru Forutēru

Thirteen: Trying To Foretell Something

Tadashi woke up the next morning, and already, he could tell that something was wrong. He looked down and saw Hiro pressed up against him and he knew what that meant. Tadashi honestly didn't know what to do about Hiro's nightmares. He hadn't told him much about them. He hadn't even told him what they were about.

All he knew was that they were reoccurring and they had to find some way to stop them. Tadashi started stroking Hiro's hair while he slept, hoping to give his little brother some peace for a little while longer. Their current methods weren't working, so they had to try something else. Tadashi had done some research on the internet and they had tried various treatments, but none of them seemed to be working.

Tadashi didn't know what to do or how to fix the problem. Although, Tadashi knew that something had to be causing the problem, he just didn't know what it was. If they could identify the cause of the nightmares, then they might be able to prevent Hiro from having them again.

The boy in question started stirring, and within the next minute, Hiro's eyes were open and trying to adjust to the world around him. "I'd better get out of this situation before Tadashi wakes up." Hiro mumbled to himself.

Although with one look upwards, Hiro met another pair of brown eyes once again. He really didn't want to have this become a reoccurring thing. "Good morning, Otouto."

Hiro blinked in confusion, but seeing as Tadashi was already awake, he had no need to leave before he woke up. Hiro closed his eyes and snuggled back up to Tadashi's chest. "Good night, Nii-chan."

Tadashi almost laughed at how funny Hiro seemed when he was tired. Tadashi was feeling a bit tired as well, so he decided that going back to sleep wasn't such a bad idea. He kissed Hiro on his head. "Good night, Otouto."

* * *

Hiro was later laying on his bed, clutching a pillow and thinking about his nightmare. But it was that one nightmare that really had Hiro thinking about certain things. He knew that Tadashi was always looking after him, yet he took it for granted. He wondered if Tadashi actually did think of him as a burden because of that.

The nightmare got Hiro thinking, that if Tadashi really did think of him like that, that he would one day want to leave him behind. Hiro didn't really want to admit it, but he needed his brother. He still needed Tadashi, and he didn't want to lose him like he kept doing in his nightmares. Maybe his subconscious wanted him to respect his brother more often.

They were already the best of friends, however, and they generally got along better than most siblings. Sure, there were times when Hiro got scolded for bot fighting and there were other times when Tadashi scolded him for other things, but that was just Tadashi trying to be a good father figure and setting Hiro on the right track in life. They've had their ups and downs, but they were brothers through it all.

There was another theory that Hiro came up with. All of his nightmares had been about Tadashi dying in a fire, so that must have had something to do with it. He wasn't sure if it was true or not, and it may have seemed impossible, but this theory might be true, somehow. He theorized, that maybe, this fire was yet to happen, and if he didn't hold onto Tadashi, he would, for some reason, run in and the building would explode.

Now that he thought about it, it did seem a bit crazy, but who knew if it was actually true or not. Whether or not it was true, Hiro figured that his dreams were telling him to tell Tadashi he loved him, before it was too late. He wasn't exactly a fan of all that lovey dovey stuff, but it might actually be a way of getting his nightmares to stop if he would just do what his subconscious wanted him to do.

Hiro sat up and swung his legs over to where they touched the ground. Starting today, he would show Tadashi more respect and love, in order to get his nightmares to stop bothering him. Tadashi would no doubt make fun of him for it, but it would probably be worth it. Hiro stood from his bed and stretched, ready to get rid of these nightmares once and for all.

* * *

Tadashi later entered the room, only to find Hiro gone. He figured that his little brother might be in the basement, working on his project. He knew he would have to check on him later, but for now, Tadashi thought that it might be a good time to catch up on his homework.

He sat down on his bed and opened a school book. However, when he turned around, he couldn't help but notice something on his pillow. He picked up a small white envelope with the words 'For: Tadashi' written on the front.

He curiously raised an eyebrow at the envelope and decided to open it. Once he opened it, he was surprised to find a photographed picture of him and Hiro from when they were little. He turned it around and saw writing on the back, written in permanent marker.

"Hey Tadashi, I found this in an old box out in the garage. It was inside an old scrapbook, so I thought I'd use it for this. I just wanted to say that I love you, and all. From, Hiro"

Tadashi was genuinely surprised to find that Hiro would do something like this, but it he was also incredibly happy. Hiro hadn't done anything like this for him in a long time. A wide smile spread across his features. He would definitely have to thank Hiro for this later, but for now, he put the picture on his night stand and went back to studying.


	14. Fourteen: Customer In The Cafe

Juu Yon: Kafe De Kokyaku

Fourteen: Customer In The Café

The next day seemed fairly normal, so if a certain person's week seemed pretty abnormal, then it was good to have at least one day where nothing interesting happened whatsoever. Aunt Cass had a busy shift in the café, so she decided to call on the help of her two nephews.

Tadashi didn't have any school or homework related things to do that day, so he was happy to help. Hiro was willing to do anything to get his mind off of everything. As expected, Tadashi had lightly teased Hiro about giving him that picture, while hugging him so tight, he couldn't breath. It was incredibly embarrassing, but Hiro was willing to live through it, at least for now.

Aunt Cass was busy handling those who walked up front, wanting their orders to go. Tadashi and Hiro handled all of the tables, going around and taking orders as waiters. And although the three of them worked pretty well together, they were still pretty busy. There were some orders that they couldn't get to in time, which forced Aunt Cass to call everyone in for a team meeting once the rush had slowed down just a little.

"Alright, we have to think of something else. There has to be another way for us to handle all these customers."

"I think we need some more help. I know just the person for this job."

Tadashi's eyes shifted over to Hiro, and the younger of the two knew exactly who he was referring to. "Oh, him. Yeah, let's get him to help us."

Cass blinked. "Who is 'him'?" The two brothers gave each other knowing looks.

"He's great. You'll love him." Hiro reassured.

Aunt Cass, pretty much having no other option, sighed. "Alright, fine, give him a call."

More knowing looks were exchanged between the brothers as they ran upstairs.

* * *

Aunt Cass only blinked at the sight before her. The sight of the giant marshmallow looking robot, standing in front of her, giving off his little wave. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal employee. On a scale of one to ten, how much do you need my services?"

"Uh, you picked Baymax? Sure he's cute, but do you really think that this is a good idea?"

Tadashi nodded. "Sure, Aunt Cass, he'll be fine."

"But, what if he gets stuck somewhere, or accidently knocks something over?"

Hiro shrugged it off. "Don't worry Aunt Cass, we've got it."

Aunt Cass blinked, and then sighed. "Okay fine, just hurry and get back out there before the crowd becomes restless."

Hiro and Tadashi looked at each other, excited to see what would happen, and exited the back, dragging Baymax along with them. The crowd had gotten a bit bigger since they last left it, but it was nothing that two brothers and their robot couldn't handle. It went smoothly at first. Hiro and Tadashi had to teach Baymax what to do, who to take orders from, and how not to crash into things. He was actually doing pretty well, so the Hamada brothers knew that they had made the right choice.

The customers seemed to love Baymax as well, always commenting on how cute and adorable he looked. He was instantly a customer favorite, and he was probably going to bring in more business because of it. Basically it killed two birds with one stone. Tadashi and Hiro high fived each other as they watch the robot's success from a table in the corner. They knew he would be able to handle it, and Aunt Cass was impressed. She loved how Baymax was able to handle his job. She would have to remember to have him come and work more often.

"I can't believe how great he's doing." Cass commented as she approached the table of her nephews.

"See Aunt Cass? I told you he would be fine." Tadashi noted.

"Well, I guess you were right then."

Hiro's smile turned smug as he closed his eyes and put his head up. "Naturally."

Tadashi elbowed him for acting cocky. "Ow, what was that for?"

Tadashi had to cover Hiro's mouth and hope that Baymax hadn't herd, lest he be distracted from his work. It seemed that he hadn't, so Tadashi took his hand off his younger brother's mouth, which he was, no doubt, about to lick. Before any of them knew it, the café was almost empty. A few more customers were left to take orders from, so Tadashi and Hiro went to work.

Once the last few customers were taken care of, Hiro and Tadashi thought that they had earned a well deserved break. They were about to take their aprons off and put them away, when another customer walked in through the door. They didn't get a very good look at his face since it was covered, but the person was wearing a trench coat and hat, and carrying a newspaper. It was most certainly nothing to be suspicious about, right?

The customer sat down at a table and opened the newspaper, waiting for his order to be taken. Hiro decided to go for it, so he picked up his notepad and pen, and approached the customer. "Hello, and welcome to the Lucky Cat Café, I'll be your server, what is it that you would like?"

Hiro waited for the customer to speak. He never took his eyes off of the paper. "I'll have three vanilla flavored doughnuts with a strawberry drizzle and chocolate chips."

Hiro nodded. "Okay, it'll be right out."

Hiro hurried back in the kitchen and told his aunt what the customer wanted, which oddly enough, happened to be Tadashi's favorite. He always loved vanilla doughnuts with strawberry frosting and chocolate chips, so Hiro did think that the order was a little weird, but he figured that Tadashi wasn't the only one who liked it like that.

Once Aunt Cass had finished with the doughnuts, Hiro brought them out to the customer, who still didn't seem to have looked up from the paper. "Here's your order sir, and if there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask."

The customer accepted his food without looking up. Hiro then left the customer for awhile. After a few minutes, he noticed that the plate was empty, so Hiro walked over and asked the customer if he was ready for the check. After setting the check down on the table, the customer got some money out and put it on the table.

Before Hiro could react, the customer stood and started to leave. "And by the way, thanks for the service. Hiro."

The boy in question's eyes widened upon hearing his name. He turned to question the customer, but he was already walking out the door. He looked down at his apron to find that he was not wearing his nametag.

He wondered how the stranger could possibly know his name, especially since he's never seen him around before. And on top of that, he ordered Tadashi's favorite flavor of doughnuts. That seemed really weird, but it could have just been a coincidence. Maybe.


	15. Fifteen: Development Of Tiny Robots

Juu Go: Chisana Robotto No Kaihatsu

Fifteen: Development Of Tiny Robots

Hiro really did want to forget about everything, so he figured that working on his Microbots might be a good idea. Building robots was a great way to take his mind off things that he wanted to forget. The showcase was only a few months away, so Hiro had to work extra hard if he ever wanted to get his project done in time.

The only problem was that Hiro had ben up for almost twenty four hours, and Tadashi stood at the top of the staircase, worried for him. "You know, you should really get some rest if you want your brain to function properly."

Hiro waved it off. "My brain is just fine. I can't be wasting time right now. I have to get this done."

Tadashi sighed. "I know you do, but all this stress isn't going to help anything."

"What stress? I'm not stressed. If anything, I'm far from it."

Tadashi could only sigh. "Hiro, I've known you for fourteen years, don't you think I'd know if you were stressed?"

Hiro stopped to think. "Huh, I never thought about it like that...Well, back to work."

Tadashi face palmed. "Hiro, I'm going to say this as your older brother and someone who loves you. If you don't get some rest right now, I'm going to carry you to your bed, or better yet, I'll get Baymax to do it. I'll even take pictures."

Hiro stood and sighed. "Fine, fine, I'm going." Tadashi smirked as he saw that he had one, and Hiro walked out of the room, annoyed. He figured that a victory snack was in order.

* * *

Tadashi was walking to his room for the kitchen, wanting to make sure Hiro was asleep. He opened the door, and what he saw, really shouldn't have surprised him at all. Hiro had snuck out of his bed and was probably downstairs again, working on his Microbots.

Tadashi went down there, only to find that his suspicions had been correct as he saw, Hiro, in the garage, working away.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like." He tried to defend.

Tadashi nodded. "Really? Because it looks like you snuck out of your room to work on your project."

Hiro only blinked. "Okay...so...It's exactly what it looks like."

"Hiro, just go to bed before you have a heart attack or something."

Hiro stood and scoffed. "Fine, I'm going. Again."

Hiro made his way to the room and Tadashi followed behind. Once Hiro stepped inside, Tadashi shut the door behind him, and Hiro could hear a clicking noise coming from a home made lock that Tadashi had installed to use whenever Hiro wouldn't stay put in his room. "Tadashi, what are you doing?!"

"You need rest Otouto, and it's my job to make sure you get it." He answered from the other side.

Hiro sighed, when all of a sudden, he shifted his eyes over to a device on his desk and an idea came to him. The device was meant to be something that could break locks on either side of a door. He smirked as he started carrying out his plan.

* * *

Tadashi sighed with relief that he was able to get Hiro to stay in bed. He was walking by the garage lab, when he heard an all too familiar voice. "Ugh, this isn't working!"

Tadashi's eyes widened upon hearing the voice, so he stepped inside the garage to find Hiro, out of bed, and working on his project again. This time, he didn't say anything. Tadashi just stood there, silently tapping his foot, waiting for an explanation. "I'm, uh, sleep inventing?"

Tadashi only sighed. "Seriously Hiro, that's the best you can come up with? How did you even get out this time?"

Hiro nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh, you know that lock opening device I invented last month?"

Tadashi nodded slowly. "Yes?"

"Well, uh, I used that."

"Just get to bed."

"Alright, fine."

Hiro stood up for the third time that day and marched back to his room. Hiro entered the room and turned to face Tadashi, who was standing on the other side of the door frame. "Let me guess, you're going to lock me in here again, aren't you?"

Tadashi smiled and nodded, then shut the door, and Hiro could hear the lock click on the other side. "And not only am I going to lock the door, but I'm going to stand out here until I'm sure that you're asleep."

Hiro groaned. "You are such a Mother Hen."

Tadashi smirked on the other side. "It's what I do best."

Hiro silently looked around the room, trying to think of another way out. His eyes shifted over to the window. There was a chance that he could use it to escape, but he was on the second story, so he would have to use a ladder of some sort.

Luckily he had a robotic rope ladder at his disposal that he had invented a couple moths ago. He would have to be extra quiet though, since Tadashi was right on the other side, and could foil his escape plan. He grabbed the rope ladder and quietly started working on his next escape route.

* * *

Hiro had successfully climbed out of the window and had reached the garage from the outside. "Hah, that sucker."

He silently shut the door to the garage and went back to work. He took out his notebook and was only at it for a few minutes when he heard footsteps coming from outside. Hiro knew that he had to hide, or else Tadashi finding Hiro here again was going to look very bad. He immediately scurried over behind a bunch of old boxes and hid near a far corner.

Tadashi walked in, seeming a little annoyed. "I cannot believe he snuck out the window."

Hiro knew he would be hearing an earful of that later, but right now, his only priority was to stay silent and undiscovered. "Hmm, he doesn't seem to be in here. I wonder where he is then."

If Tadashi couldn't hear him, Hiro would be laughing right now. Instead he tried to stifle his laughs. Tadashi glanced over to the pile of boxes in which Hiro was hiding inside.

"Maybe he's in the kitchen." He said as he walked out the door, planning to continue his search elsewhere.

Hiro slowly crept out from behind the boxes and smiled in victory as he had not been discovered. He hurried over to his desk and continued working. At he was only working for a few minutes. "Ahem."

Hiro let out a surprised yelp as he turned around in his wheeled chair and came face to face with his elder brother, who had his arms crossed. "Uh, h-hey Tadashi, what's up?"

"Do you want to explain to me why you climbed out a freaking two story window?"

"You were standing at the door, I had no choice."

"Hiro, why won't you just go to bed?"

"Because I have a lot to get done. I mean, look at what I've accomplished these past twenty four hours."

He motioned to some boxes behind him, seeming to be filled with tiny metal things. "You made all these in twenty four hours?"

"Well, it took some time, but I was able to make this many today."

"Wow, this is incredible. But you still need sleep."

"I-I know, and I'll get some, but right now, I have work to do."

Hiro turned and went back to work while Tadashi stood. It was silent for about a minute. A thought ran through Tadashi's mind. "...Do you want to sleep in my bed?"

Hiro stopped working at those words. It was silent for a few more seconds, then Hiro slowly nodded. He stood and proceeded to their shared room. Tadashi had won this battle and soon, Hiro would have all the energy he needed to continue on with his project.


	16. Sixteen: A Million Tears

Juu Roku: Ban'nin No Namida

Sixteen: A Million Tears

As Hiro had learned in the past month, nightmares weren't always easy to deal with. Some were, he knew, as they only appeared for one night only and then went somewhere else the next day. But for others, however, they appeared on a regular basis, due to things like chronic stress. However, Hiro didn't have anything like that, that he knew for a fact. So why were nightmares targeting him? He just had another one last night, and was trying to play it off, but how could he play off a nightmare about his brother dying in a fire once again?

If it were just once, he could live with it, without question, but these were too frequent. Something had to be wrong with him, he just couldn't pinpoint what it was. Aside from the nightmares, he also couldn't shake that weird feeling he got from that strange customer that came into the café a week ago. The mysterious way he wore his hat as if he didn't want anyone to see his face, and the fact that he ordered Tadashi's favorite. That last part was probably just a coincidence, but for some reason, Hiro wasn't so sure.

Things had been so weird lately, he didn't know what to do anymore, really. He had told Tadashi about the strange customer once, but he just rode it off, saying it was just a coincidence. He was probably right, but Hiro couldn't know for sure. All he knew was that something strange was going on, and he had to get to the bottom of it, if he ever wished to return to his normal life.

Looking out his bedroom window and pondering the meaning of life most certainly was not a fun way to pass the time, but what could he do? His brother, his aunt, and Baymax had all forced him to take a break from his work. That's right, he still had his Microbots that he needed to work on, so he couldn't afford to be wasting his time with nightmares. Unfortunately for him, however, he couldn't chose when they happened.

This was getting too stressful for Hiro to even think about. He wished that something besides his work would come up and distract him, but nothing did. He only had a few months to continue working before the showcase if he wanted to get into SFIT. This wasn't going to be easy, he knew, but he had to pull through somehow. Well, it's not like he would be going to sleep soon, so he might as well catch up on some video games or something.

He was right in the middle of defeating the region's Champion, when he had started feeling ready to drift off. Fighting it, Hiro called out his Empoleon and continue to battle. Things would never be that easy, however, and right as he dodged the opponent's attack, he felt like falling asleep again. It was frustrating to have to deal with this on a daily basis. If he stalled long enough, maybe he could reach the point where he was too tired to have dreams.

That happened quite often lately, and it was incredibly convenient. Well, for him at least, but it wasn't for anyone who would force him to take a break after they knew he had been working for too long. It wasn't until after he had beaten the Champion, that he actually fell asleep.

* * *

When Hiro later awoke, he considered himself lucky to find that he had not had a single nightmare since he fell asleep. The thing was, however, he had slept so long that the sky had turned dark and the stars had come out. He had been asleep a few hours and it made sense why no one came to wake him. Standing up, Hiro walked over to the window to see just how dark the sky was and determine just how long he had been out for it, without looking at the alarm clock.

His room was on the second story, so he got a pretty good view of the world below him. As he was looking at the stars in the sky, he couldn't help but notice something strange in the distance. It wasn't a star, exactly, but he could definitely see something glinting on the roof of the building across the street. That building about the size of the Lucky Cat, so it was almost even. Looking further, Hiro found that the glinting actually came from what looked to be a pair of binoculars.

Looking closer, he also made out the shadow of a person. The person was staring right at him, holding binoculars. And just like that, Hiro shut the curtain and dove back into his bed. Now, Hiro especially didn't know what to think. Who was that person, and why were they watching him? Could this possibly have anything to do with that person who entered the café the other day? What was really going on? Now on top of his project and nightmares, he had someone stalking him. If that wasn't saying that something was seriously wrong, he didn't know what would.

Tadashi came back after another minute and found Hiro awake, playing his video games. "Oh, you're awake."

Hiro, never looking up from his game, agreed. "Yeah, I've been awake for a while now."

Tadashi only nodded at that and picked up a schoolbook he had to study with. How could Hiro tell his brother that someone was stalking him? Well first of all, he didn't know if the person was actually a stalker. It could have been someone who was just sightseeing on the roof at night, who just happened to focus on Hiro when he opened his window.

He didn't have any proof that person was a stalker, so he couldn't know for sure. But somehow, he felt that the person was watching him. He just knew it. He couldn't tell anyone though, unless he at least had some proof.

Oh well, that could wait, but first he had to finish the battle he was currently on. A couple of crushing defeats for the opponents later, and Hiro was already feeling hungry. So he gave up that last battle and walked into the kitchen.


End file.
